A Yuuri le gustan las chicas
by Isane-Beta
Summary: Yuuri dice que le gustan las chicas, pero el resto del castillo sabe más que él. Conrad y Wolfram intervienen. YuuriWolfram, ConradJosak. Posiblemente sea continuado. Traducción.


Título: A Yuri le gustan las chicas

Autora: Keinami

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece. No digo que así sea.

Notas: Este no es mi mejor escrito (Tengo uno mejor), pero es un Yuuram adorable, y si algo que este mundo necesita, es más Yuuram adorable. Estoy trabajando con la suposición de que Wolfram tiene 82 y Conrad esta por los 120. Espero estar en lo correcto, pues no recuerdo donde encontré la discusión de edad.

Shibuya Yuri (Harajuku furi) no estaba seguro de mucho en la vida. No estaba seguro de que quería hacer de adulto, o de en cual mundo quería vivir. Ni siquiera sabía que quería de desayuno en las mañanas. Pero si había una cosa que él pudiera decir con absoluta certeza, eso era que le gustaban las chicas. Ellas eran refinadas y olían bien... . Si, definitivamente Yuri era un hombre de chicas.

Recientes eventos en su vida, no obstante, habían causado que otros desafiaran esto. Debido a su prometido varón y el extraño gusto en materia de ropa interior que el país que el repentinamente a reinar tenía, el sabía que el cuestionaría la sexualidad de alguien en su situación. Pero no la suya propia, porque obviamente, a el le gustaban las chicas. Un montón. Y no los chicos. Para nada.

Wolfram, no obstante, no entendía eso. A Wolfram le gustaban los chicos. Y no cualquier chico. No, a Wolfram le gustaba Yuri. Yuri no apreciaba esto. El no disfrutaba tener alguien escabulléndose dentro de su cama cada noche, acusándolo de engañarlo y acurrucándose contra él en la cama. El hecho de que nunca pudiera dormir bien en casa (especialmente en las noches más frías) no tenía nada que ver con eso. Obviamente, su cama era más pequeña, menos cómoda y su casa era más fría. Obviamente. No tenía nada que ver con Wolfram. Nada que ver con sus esbeltos hombros, con el transparente camisón rosa, ni siquiera con sus sedosamente tersas piernas. Suponía que Wolfram debía rasurarlas, pero no lo sabía. Sólo los gays pensaban en cosas como esas. Lo que quería decir que él no lo hacía, por que a él le gustaban las chicas. No los chicos, ni siquiera si ellos eran delgados y pálidos y olían algo bien, como una chica.

No había nada de gay en la manera en que ese sentimiento de enfermedad que se desvanecía cuando veía a Wolfram tras regresar en una fuente, o baño, o cualquiera que fuese la fuente de agua disponible en dicho momento. Sin lugar a dudas no había nada gay en el hecho de que no pudiera volver a dormir cuando Wolfram se despertaba antes que él. Y definitivamente no había nada gay en la manera en que a veces derramaba cosas para así poder ver a Wolfram inclinarse para recogerlas. Ni siquiera era una interrogante. A Yuri le gustaban las chicas y eso era todo.

Y los meses pasaron. A Yuri le gustaban las chicas, a Wolfram le gustaba Yuri, y a Gwendal le gustaban las cosas adorables. La vida transcurría como siempre hasta cierto día, que algo peculiar ocurrió. Yuri estaba cumpliendo con sus deberes, firmando papeles.

Acababa de despertarse de un extraño (aunque placentero) sueño acerca de ciert rubi vestid de rosa. Había tenido un montón de sueños acerca de ella. El no reconocía su rostro, pero le parecía bastante familiar. Si sólo pudiese...

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

"¡Pase!" respondió el joven rey. Conrad entró al cuarto, con una amigable sonrisa en su rastro. Yuri sonrió. Entonces Gwendal entró, seguido de lo que parecía ser como la mitad del reino.

La sonrisa de Yuri se desvaneció.

"¡Hola a todos! Que- ¿que pasa?" preguntó nerviosamente Yuri

"Su majestad, hemos llegado a una conclusión" comenzó Conrad.

"¡No podemos dejarlo vivir de esta manera!" exclamó Cheri con una brillante sonrisa.

"¡Oh!" se lamentó Gunter, extrayendo un pañuelo de algún bolsillo escondido en sus vestidos, "¡Su majestad no esta listo!"

"Eres gay" anunció solemnemente Wolfram. Se había sentado en la esquina del escritorio de Yuri, casualmente con las piernas cruzadas, no obstante que eso era algo que hacía a diario.

"¿De eso se trata todo esto?" dijo Yuri, riendo entre dientes suavemente. "No, no lo soy. No tienes nada de que preocuparte Wolfram."

"El dice la verdad, Su Majestad" dijo Conrad, con una cara muy seria.

"Si me gustaran los chicos¿habría besado a una chica?" dijo Yuri desafiante.

"Greta no cuenta," dijo cansadamente Wolfram, asomándose entre los variados papeles sobre el escritorio de Yuri. "Y tampoco cuenta tu madre."

"Yo no soy así," insistió Yuri. "Sólo porque no haya hecho nada con una chica no significa que no me gustaría."

"Bastantes chicos están confundidos a tu edad. De hecho, creo que tiene algo que ver con tu lado humano" dijo Yozak. Conrad le miró significativamente.

"¡No estoy confundido¡Nunca he pensado en chicos de esa manera!" dijo firmemente Yuri. Y no lo había hecho. Y seguramente no estaba contemplando a Wolfram retirar sus cabellos de sus ojos con esa despreocupada gracia que sólo Wolfram parecía poseer.

"Quizás debería hablar con Su Majestad a solas por un momento" sugirió Conrad. Wolfram prestó atención inmediatamente. Colocó los papeles de Yuri de vuelta en el escritorio y se puso de pie de un salto.

"Yuri es mi prometido" soltó Wolfram "Si alguien tiene que hablar con él a solas, ese soy yo."

"Muy bien" dijo Conrad educadamente, conociendo a su hermano lo suficientemente bien como para no discutir con él. Conrad abandonó la habitación, pronto todos los demás también lo hicieron. Yuri fue dejado a solas con Wolfram."

"No te entiendo. Se que no tienes ningún problema con nuestro compromiso. Me doy cuenta cuando me miras. Si no fueras tan cobarde, lo habrías superado y ya estaríamos casados" dijo Wolfram. La habitual rabia en su voz estaba ahora ausente. Sonaba cansado. Yuri sabía que probablemente todo esto era duro para Wolfram.

"Lo siento Wolfram, pero realmente no estoy interesado en eso" dijo Yuri, esperando sonar seguro. Yuri realmente había esperado que Wolfram lo golpeara o al menos estuviera enfadado. Estaba preparado para el mar de gritos. Pero nunca llego. En vez de eso, Wolfram había pasado de lado el escritorio, aunque él no tenía idea de cómo, y procedido a sentarse en su regazo, encarándolo.

"¿Tú realmente no estas interesado en que¿En esto?" Susurró Wolfram directamente en el oído de Yuri.

'Recuerda, necesitas ser firme con él. Dile que esto no es lo que tu quieres? Pensó Yuri. Y fue firme, pero definitivamente no de la manera que él se proponía.

"No" insistió Yuri. Wolfram no era estúpido y definitivamente sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Si Yuri fuese completamente honesto, admitiría que se sentía realmente bien. Seguramente no estaba tan mal como había pensado, aunque seguía un poco asustado por el

salto que Wolfram había tomado. Sin embargo, no quiso mirar le expresión herida en el rostro de Wolfram.

Y súbitamente Wolfram se volteó para mirar al escritorio de Yuri y este descubrió que ya no se hallaba presionado por el otro. Wolfram tomó un papel.

"¿Al menos sabes lo que estas firmando?" Preguntó suavemente Wolfram.

"¡No puedo leerlos todos!" se defendió Yuri.

"Este le da más dinero a Anissina para sus inventos." Dijo Wolfram. Yuri miró por encima de su hombro.

"¿Dónde dice eso?" preguntó Yuri, descansando su barbilla en el hombro de Wolfram. Wolfram señaló, y Yuri escondió el documento en su escritorio, debajo de sus lapiceros.

"Alguien se dará cuenta eventualmente" dijo Wolfram, girando sus ojos y añadiendo como buena medida. "Cobarde"

"Yuri abrió su boca para protestar antes de cerrarla nuevamente. Wolfram sólo estaba molestándolo y realmente no lo decía como insulto. Después de todo, si no lo llamaba cobarde, sería realmente Wolfram? Ya no era un insulto, sino más como el nombre de una mascota. Tal vez podría habituarse a esto, decidió Yuri.

Wolfram se fue poco después, tenía que entrenar. Yuri no podía concentrarse mucho en su trabajo. ¿Quizás era sólo su cuerpo? Tal vez su corazón no estaba implicado en ello. Más que nada él lo que quería era una relación regular con una chica linda.

'¿Y que hay de malo con Wolfram? El es bonito como una chica y le importas más que a ninguna chica alguna vez. Has tenido pensamientos más que amistosos acerca de él antes' dijo una vocecilla en la cabeza de Yuri.

Pero eso era repugnante. Wolfram era un chico, con partes de chico. Cuando se casaran Wolfram podría querer...eso. Yuri no creía que él pudiera hacer eso con un chico. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía como funcionaba.

"¿Su Majestad?" Una voz llegó desde la puerta. Conrad. Si alguien podría ayudarlo, ese sería Conrad.

"¡Pase!" contesto Yuri. Conrad entró y tomo asiento en una silla enfrente del escritorio de Yuri. Ambos se miraron por unos instantes. "¿Conrad?"

"Pensé que necesitarías alguien con quien hablar" dijo simplemente Conrad. "Sé que probablemente estas confundido ahora."

"Yo no- soy... gay, o si?" dijo dócilmente Yuri.

"Puedes llamarte a ti mismo lo que tu quieras. Tu sabes quien eres mejor que yo."

"¡Pero yo no lo se todavía! Es decir, yo quiero gustar de las chicas. Me gusta Wolfram, es decir, es mi amigo. No pienso en él como algo más... la mayor parte del tiempo" añadió tras un momento. "No quiero pensar en él de esa forma."

"¿Por qué no? Quieres casarte, tener hijos y llevar una vida normal. Puedes casarte con Wolfram y ya tienen una hija. Eso no es mal visto aquí como lo es en tu mundo. Ser rey no es una de las ocupaciones mas 'normales', pero parece que creciste para disfrutar de hacerlo."

"¡Todos dicen que aquí eso esta bien, pero yo no conozco ni una pareja así!" soltó Yuri. Eso había estado molestándolo desde la primera vez que abofeteo a Wolfram. Tal vez Conrad sería directo con él. Hubo una larga pausa.

"Su majestad...yo no sabía..." comenzó Conrad con un leve tartamudeo.

"¡Ves, tu no conoces a nadie tampoco!" dijo Yuuri triunfante.

"Creí que usted sabía...Josak y..." comenzó Conrad, pero pareció incapaz de terminar.

"¡Josak! Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido. Le gusta vestirse como mujer. Pero¿quién estaría con él? La única persona con la que realmente pasa un montón de tiempo es..." los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de par en par. "¿Tu?¡No!¡Pero-eres Conrad! Eres tan... normal. Por cuánto tiempo-

"Cuarenta y tres años," dijo Conrad con suavidad. "Pensé que todos lo sabían."

"¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido? Tu no actúas como... como," comenzó Yuuri, balbuceando.

"No se trata de cómo actúes. Se trata de tu corazón."

"Y tu corazón..." Yuri hizo una pausa. "Ves, tu sigues-es decir, yo sigo," empezó Yuuri, pero no tenía palabras. No había manera de que el pudiera odiar a Conrad, sin importar que. Siempre habría un lugar en su corazón para Conrad, sin importar que o con quien lo hiciera.

"Entiendo," dijo Conrad, una suave sonrisa agraciando sus facciones. "Y no fue fácil para mí tampoco. Es por eso que vine a hablar contigo. Yo quería ser un soldado y pelear. No quería tener que preocuparme por amor o cualquier otra cosa. El no tomaría eso como una respuesta, claro. Paso siete meses esperándome. Finalmente se rindió. Hasta trató de cambiarse a otra unidad. Entonces yo lo perseguí."

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?" preguntó Yuuri. Conrad usualmente no hablaba mucho sobre sí. Era algo agradable para variar.

"Wolfram, de hecho."

"¡Que! Pero el habría tenido unos-" Yuri intento hacer los cálculos con sus dedos.

"Como unos siete, en años terrestres. Dijo que estaba cansado de verme melancólico. SI recuerdo correctamente el me dijo 'deja de ser un estúpido cobarde' y me pateó en las espinillas. El aún no sabía nada de mi humanidad, así que aún... me trataba como a un igual. No hay una diferencia notable entre el odio y el amor de Wolfram."

"Se a que te refieres... Si realmente le importo¿por qué anda siempre gritándome por tan sólo hablarle a otras personas?" se quejó Yuri.

"El tiene miedo de perderte." dijo simplemente Conrad.

"¡Pero él no me tiene!" protestó Yuuri.

"¿Y por que es eso?" cuestiono Conrad.

"¡Es un chico!" Yuuri exclamó.

"Estoy bastante conciente de ello."

"Pero no es lo mismo- ¿o si?" preguntó Yuuri.

"Si él realmente te importa, si lo es."

"Pero¡acaso no es diferente?¿Puede darse con un hombre?" preguntó Yuuri, avergonzado pero curioso.

"Puede hacerse. Los mecanismos son diferentes, pero si se trata de cómo se siente..."

Yuri se puso rojo brillante.

"No sabría decirte-"

Yuri soltó un suspiro de alivio. No quería oír de Conrad haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Y si otros hombres no lo hacían, no esperarían que él lo hiciera¿verdad?

"-como se siente con una mujer. Yo sólo he estado con Josak," terminó Conrad.

Yuuri se puso rojo de nuevo.

"No es algo de lo que este avergonzado. Hemos estado juntos por años... aunque estoy sorprendido de que no supieras que puede hacerse. ¿No se los enseñan en sus escuelas?"

"¡No!¡Claro que no! Es decir, nos dicen como usualmente funciona, pero no de esa manera," casi gritó Yuuri. Si hubiera escrito una lista de las cosas que el esperaba hacer hoooy... Bueno, discutir sobre las abejas y las abejas (¿las abejas oso y las abejas oso?) con Conrad definitivamente no era la primera de esas cosas.

"...Quizás esa es una discusión para otro día. Tus sentimientos hacia mi hermano son un tópico más importante en este momento."

"¿Quein dijo que tengo sentimientos hacia él? Es decir, él es agradable... a veces. Es bonito-de una manera femenina. Lo extraño cuando voy a casa, pero extraño a todos de aquí. Me hace reir, y siempre me hace sentir mejor cuando estoy triste... También trata de golpearme regularmente. Cada vez que piensa que estoy insinuándomele a alguien. El debería saber que nunca coquetearía a otras personas," dijo Yuuri con una suave sonrisa burlona.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Conrad.

"Lo pone triste. Actúa como si estuviera enojado, pero sé que realmente está triste, y eso no me gusta. Yo quiero que él sea feliz."

"Siempre andas diciendo que quieres una novia. ¿Qué tipo de novia estas buscando?

"Hm... supongo que querría que fuésemos amigos primero, de manera que podríamos hablar y tener cosas en común. Me gustaría que ella fuera valiente y que confíe en sí misma, porque hay un montón de cosas en este mundo de las que no podría protegerla. Me gustaría importarle, claro, y que cuando necesite ayuda pueda ayudarme." Dijo Yuuri pensando.

"Tienes un montón de trabajo por hacer; debería probablemente irme ahora. Tan sóo piensa sobre lo que dijimos." Dijo Conrad. Se acercó a la puerta.

"¡Espera!" llamó Yuuri. Caminó al encuentro de Conrad. "Gracias"

Conrad tomó su mano para estrecharla. Yuuri paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Conrad. Conrad le devolvió el abrazo, soltando una risa sorprendida.

"Suerte, su- Yuuri," susurró Coonrad.

Yuri pensó sobre lo que Conrad dijo hasta que fue a acostarse. Estaba seguro de que Gwendal estaría enojado cuando descubriera que ninguno de los papeles estaba firmado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Le tomo media hora darse cuenta de que la 'chica perfecta' que él había descrito era bastante parecida a Wolfram. Sabía que Wolfram significaba mucho para él, pero no estaba seguro de si podría superar el hecho de que Wolfram era varón. Se parecía a una fémina, pero era cien por ciento varóon por donde contaba. Aún no podía olvidar su encuentro en su oficina. Nunca había estadotan emocionado frente a otra persona antes. Seguro, el nunca había hecho nada con las chicas, así que no sabía si podía ser mejor, pero no estaba seguro.

¿Podría alguna vez encontrar a alguien con quien tuviera la misma conexión emocional que tenía con Wolfram? Se hacía más y más obvio que sus sentimientos hacia Wolfram corrían profundamente, y no había forma de negar lo que Wolfram sentía hacia él. Existía también bastante atracción física, lo que podría definitivamente ser un buen bono.

Y Conrad... Conrad era la persona más estable que Yuuri tenía ahí. El era como un padre, un hermano, y un amigo al mismo tiempo. Si alguien tan normal, tan importante para Yuuri, podía ser gay, entonces tal vez no era tan malo. Conrad no era extraño. El no hablaba con ceceos, no iiba por ahí con shorts realmente cortos, o lo llamaba 'amiga'. Josak era sin lugar a dudas extraño, definitivamente lo suficientemente 'gay' para darse cuenta, pero aún así era relativamente normal. Josak era un noble y fuerte guerrero, aunque a veces le gustase usar tacones altos. Si Conrad estaba con un hombre, no podía ser tan malo. El era importante para Yuuri; él no estaría dispuesto a hablarlo tan libremente si fuese algo sucio.

Aún devanándose la mente, Yuri subió a su dormitorio. Se vio un poco sorprendido cuando vio que Wolfram ya se encontraba allí. ¿De veras era tan tarde? Miró por la ventana. La luna ya estaba bastante alta. Sus rayos brillaron sobre Wolfram, iluminando su pálido rostro y hombros. El estaba mirando en el otro sentido, así que Yuuri no sabía si seguía despierto.

'Es ahora o nunca,' decidió Yuuri. Tiró de las cobijas de su lado de la cama. Wolfram no pareció moverse. Se puso su pijama rápidamente, asegurándose de que Wolfram no estuviese despierto y contemplándolo. Lentamente trepando por debajo de las sábanas, él clavó sus ojos en Wolfram. Tomo un hondo respiro, y paso su brazo alrededor de Wolfram, deslizándose más cerca. Yuuri creyó escuchar un 'cobarde' murmurado y sonrió.

Quizás todo esto no sería tan malo.

N/A: Estoy ligeramente aterrada de postear esto. Debo haberlo leído como una docena de veces (Disculpen los errores de dedos), tratando de ver si era lo suficientemente bueno. Realmente espero que alguien lo disfrute, al menos.

N/T: Bueno, yo solo me limito a traducir, espero que les guste. Si tienen alguna critica o sugerencia, todas son bienvenidas. Yo tambien me disculpo por si hay algun error de dedo XP sorry. Con gusto le pasare los reviews a la autora, asi que dejen varios, please.


End file.
